


Angel

by SpencerKinney81351



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Death, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerKinney81351/pseuds/SpencerKinney81351
Summary: He really shouldn't spend so much time here.





	Angel

Casey stated down at the stone memorial before him and popped open a beer. 

He was here everyday, sometimes for hours. He stared at the stone, traced the letters and drank. Alot. 

His angel (and now he really was an angel) had left him a year ago, and the first few months were hard.

He had almost joined him when he was rushed to the hospital with alcohol poisoning. He spent two weeks there trying to recover and dry out.

He managed to recover, but the drying out part was hard. He couldn't stop drinking. Or spending hours at the cemetery.

He was on indefinite medical leave from 51 and didn't know if he could bear to go back. He didn't want to be in the same room with that plaque. Or have to walk past it everyday.

So for the foreseeable future he would continue to drink and spend hours with his angel in the cemetery.


End file.
